Inuyasha's excape
by HellFang
Summary: inuyasha has to excape from a mental hospital because he was erested and fond mental so he treats it ike hes in a prison
1. Default Chapter

A boy named Inuyasha was in the world reformatory for crazy demons. Well he was just a half demon but he was the most crazy . He stabbed himself with a spoon and if you think that's crazy you have a lot more to look forward to.

Every night he tried to dig a hole to freedom with the spoons he tries to stab himself with at lunch. And this is were the story begins.

One day inuyasha was going to the lunch room when shessomaru the janitor said "hi" to inuyasha. "what do you want shessomaru."inuyasha said in a angry mod to his brother "your just so happy you got parole from father befor he died aren't you."

" Well father was going to get you out but he died before he could."

" you killed him you bastard to get his fortune didn't you didn't you .Bastard I'll kill you."

"I'll happily parole you if you say sorry."

" Why shod I no jail can hold me."

" This one can I'll make shore of it."

And for 20 years he did

Inuyasha was on his last week wen he came up with a plan to exscapa but it would take time the same day he got in a fight and got 19 more years. he cut opened his window and jumped on a bolder doing the splits

" Fuck that hurts." said Inuyasha

then a security garde shot him in the leg and put him in solitary

end chapter


	2. chapter2

an/

1) read more before judging

2)the spelling I'm working on

3) my sister (bitchy-bitch)like the fact of sesshomaru being the low life janitor

The next day Inuyasha was released from solitary and he saw a human being put in a sell.

"So who are you." Inuyasha said

"My names Miroku you." Miroku said

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said

"So why you in." Inuyasha said

"I mooned a demon and he almost killed me you."

"I broke out of all the other jails this is the only that can hold me."

"You know a girl named Sango." Miroku said

"You mean suicide Sango."

" what do you mean."

"She is a suicidal nut case."

"What do you mean."

"She is in rubber duke."

"What."

"Rubber duke is the names of the highest security out post."Inyasha said

"Lets brake her out." Miroku said

"Ok I'll help you but you have to help you to help me Exscapa from sexsutara prison

End of Chapter


	3. The Stupid But Great Plan

An hour later Inuyasha had come up with a great plan all he needed was a bomb ,some old food and Mirokus help.

" Miroku eat this."Inuyasha said

"Ok Inuyasha."

Miroku toke a big bit of the biter food.

"Disgusting." Miroku said

"Its biter now run out and say your sick."

"Ok."

Miroku ran out yelling " im going to barf." and he barfed on a garde.

Inuyasha ran out and knocked the garde unconscious

"Lets open the volt."

Inuyasha opened the volt to the key to rubber duke and grabed the key.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you treat this like your in prison." Miroku said

"because I'm also in prison this place is a prison all its own."

"What"

"This place is a prison for mental Demon."Inuyasha said

Inuyasha opened the sell and walked in.

"Hay Sango."Inuyasha said

"How did you get in here."Sango said

"I broke in with Miroku."Inuyasha said

"MIROKU THAT JACK ASS WERE IS HE."

"Right here Sango."Miroku said

"YOUR DEAD."

Sango stated attacking Miroku with a brick

END OF CHAPTER


	4. what did i do to deserv this

Miroku said "What did I do to deserve this!"

"Jack ass you know." Sango yelled

"No I don't know that's the problem."

Sango sat down and started telling her story to Inuyasha.

"It all started 4 years ago Miroku and I were engaged to be Married. Two weeks after that miroku was found in bed with my friend Jill. I walked into her on top of Miroku having sex with her. She was moaning like a demon I wanted to kill him and to make it worse she had his first child it makes me sick just thinking about I wish I could kill him.

Sango starts crying on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Great now I have to keep Sango from killing Miroku I'll never get out of this place."Inuyasha said.

"Did you say escape." Sango said "I'll help you to escape if you can help me kill Miroku."

"I can't I'm in for murder they would think I did it alone."Inuyasha said.

"Oh well I ges I'll have to kill him myself ."She said "Hay didn't you say you killed a person and now your in here shouldn't you be in prison."

"Ya but in my trial I was sed to be mental."

end of chapter


End file.
